


Maybe he’s born with it

by Lodowiec



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec
Summary: Как-то вечером Илай и Траун шли по улицам Корусанта, и Траун спросил, почему большинство человеческих женщин носит боевую раскраску.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo & Eli Vanto, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Kudos: 7





	Maybe he’s born with it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinnieTheMoocherDA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/gifts).
  * A translation of [Maybe he’s born with it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435781) by [MinnieTheMoocherDA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA). 



> Автор спекулирует на тему откуда у Трауна из "Повстанцев" появилась красная подводка под глазами. 
> 
> Примечание переводчика №1: Таки должен же среди моих работ когда-нибудь появится слеш... Пусть и переводной... Пусть и пре-слеш... Вот.
> 
> Примечание переводчика №2: Гламурненько ;-)
> 
> Разрешение Автора на перевод получено.

Илай и Траун шли по оживленным улицам Корусанта, возвращаясь в казарму после посещения семинара, проходившего в нескольких кварталах от отсюда. Они молча шагали: чисс наблюдал за прохожими, а Илай пытался подсчитать примерное количество секунд до того дня, когда он покинет наконец эту ненавистную планету; так продолжалось, пока Трауну не пришло в голову открыть рот.

\- Кадет Вэнто, - Илай подавил вздох, пока Траунлял над формулировкой очередного вопроса. - Почему большинство женщин вашего вида носит боевую раскраску?

Илай нахмурился в замешательстве, а экзотические указатели в сторону столика возле кафе, где в качестве примера сидела группа молодых женщин. Их были намалёваны белой пудрой, поверх которой ветвились замысловатые узоры, загибавшиеся вокруг глаз - стиль одной бывшей королевы и сенатора, ставшей иконой моды после внезапной кончины.

\- Это не боевая краска. Это называется макияж, - пояснил Илай. - В вашей культуре используется боевая раскраска?

\- Да, - коротко ответил Траун, и Илай понял, что тот собирается вдаваться в подробности. - Если это не вызвано вызовом страха у врага, в чем смысл?

\- Оу, я уверен, что некоторые красятся именно для того, чтобы нагнать страх на своих недругов, - хихикнул Илай. - Но обычно женщины накладывают макияж, чтобы скрыть недостатки кожи или для самовыражения.

\- Ясно, - сказал Траун, выдав фирменную фразу, которая эффектно закрыла любую тему. Остаток пути прошел в тишине. Через несколько минут по приходу в казарму, они уже укладывались на свои койки, готовясь ко сну. Когда дрёма начала одолевать Илая, он уже забыл об этом разговоре и погрузился в глубокий сон.

***

На следующее утро, протяжно зевнув, Илай проснулся. Моргая спросонья, он взглянул на соседнюю кровать в конце комнаты и удивился, обнаружив ее пустой. Он в панике вскочил, остатки сна мгновенно рассеялись, уступив место беспокойству. Обычно, когда Илай просыпался утром, он числился, возившегося с чем-либо у себя на кровати и не спавшего уже несколько часов - подобным ему требовалось меньше времени на сон. В голове уже прокручивалось несколько самых ужасных вариантов развития событий, когда дверь уборной открылась, являя голубой силуэт соседа по комнате, застывшего на пороге. Илай облегченно выдохнул и спрыгнул с койки.

\- Да я чуть Силе душу не отдал… - Илай осекся, когда увидел под глазами Трауна линии красной подводки для глаз.

Первая промелькнувшая мысль: _«Где он раздобыл эту штуку?»_

Вторая: «Ух ты…»

Гладкие алые линии придавали его холодным светящимся глазам мягкость, похожую на мерцание далекой красной звезды. Они выделяли и нежно-розовые оттенки его желанных губ. Благодаря контрасту цветов Илай впервые заметил, что нос Трауна покрывают веснушки.

— Как я выгляжу? — сказал Траун, его голос внезапно стал намного более звонким на слух.

— Я… да, вы выглядите…вы выглядите потрясающе, — ответил Илай, чувствуя, как щёки окрасил румянец того же цвета, что и подводка под глазами Трауна.

— Спасибо, Илай.

Все еще рассматривая внешность Трауна, Илай не сразу сообразил, что тот назвал его по имени, и это еще больше вогнало его в краску.

\- После того, как мы привели себя в порядок, я хочу заглянуть в одно место, где, согласно ГолоНету, продается жидкость для увлажнения кожи, - сказал Траун, уголки его гублись вверх в редкой мимолетной улыбке. Илай нежно улыбнулся соседу по комнате и начал переодеваться. Единственное, о чем он волновался, как бы новое культурное увлечение Трауна не доставило им неприятностей.


End file.
